


Pack Chat

by Always_Bottom_Derek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Bottom Derek, Anal Sex, Chatting & Messaging, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mentions of double penetration, Multi, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Slut Shaming, Spells & Enchantments, mentions of gangbangs, mentions of pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Bottom_Derek/pseuds/Always_Bottom_Derek
Summary: I like the idea that everyone in the pack wants to fuck Derek and, meanwhile, their poor Alpha is clueless.It's so hot... that behind Derek's back the air buzzes with dirty whispers. His comrades' fingers flying over their keyboards as they share their dirty fantasies with each other, imagining what they'd do to him if they had the chance.After all, the whole pack knows that Derek is just a needy, repressed bottom bitch. If he'd only let them help him to embrace his true nature...Who knows, maybe someday it'll happen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little tidbit for you. Hope to be writing again soon on some of my solo fics, but I make no promises.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (A special shout out to J. for all his help with this.)

Isaac was curled up in bed, scrolling through pics, looking for something to jerk off to when his laptop pinged with an incoming chat. He switched tabs with a sigh. When he saw it was Danny, he smirked, suddenly pleased.

Because a chat with Danny held the promise of something much more lively than just watching.

He grabbed a tab and pulled it out to make a second window. Clicking quickly to one of his old standbys where a muscled, dark-haired stud with decent scruff endured a lengthy gangbang by a group of guys dressed as cops, Isaac got the video rolling.

As soon as the vid started, one of his hands drifted down to his dick under the covers while his other hit up Danny’s message…

* * *

 

 **Danny:** hey man. you still up?

 

 **Isaac:** yeah. What’s up?

 

 **Danny:** can’t sleep.

 **Danny:** i keep picturing derek in a thong and me pulling it off that fine fat ass of his with my teeth.

 

 **Isaac:** you said that last night too.

 

 **Danny:** I know. I can’t help it. I just feel like derek in a thong would be so hot cause it would be so slutty.

 **Danny:** he’s so put together on the surface. but he’d be so shy and embarrassed about it if I saw he was wearing one.

 **Danny:** but he'd be super horny at the same time too.

 

 **Isaac:** shy, slutty Derek is my favorite.

 **Isaac:** but you know that by now.

 **Isaac:** so, where would you be for this de-thonging?

 

 **Danny:** on my knees

 **Danny:** lol

 

 **Isaac:** very funny. Smart ass.

 

 **Danny:** : )

 **Danny:** derek’s loft probably

 **Danny:** seems like a good place for it

 

 **Isaac:** tell me about it.

 

 **Danny:** i just love the thought of him being like grumpy and grumbly and reluctant as I told him to strip down for me

 **Danny:** cause he’s shy

 

 **Isaac:** that’s hot

 

 **Danny:** but deep down he knows and i know that he secretly loves showing off

 **Danny:** loves being exposed

 **Danny:** cause he’s not just exposed physically but emotionally as well

 

 **Isaac:** I am loving this so far. Keep going, man.

 **Isaac:** I love him but the guy’s so emotionally constipated it would be good for him.

 **Isaac:** he needs the shit fucked out of him.

 

 **Danny:** lol. Shut up, bitch! I’m building a scene

 **Danny:** him slowly pulling his tank top up and off

 **Danny:** undoing his belt and fly and sexily sliding those ridiculously tight jeans down over that bubble butt of his

 **Danny:** maybe having some trouble getting them off cause they’re so tight

 

 **Isaac:** O.o

 **Isaac:** btw, that’s my excited face.

 

 **Danny:** i know :P

 

 **Isaac:** : P

 **Isaac:** heh heh.

 **Isaac:** more.

 

 **Danny:** i think his thong would be red

 

 **Isaac:** soooo slutty.

 **Isaac:** and?

 

 **Danny:** he’d be blushing

 **Danny:** sliding his jeans down his hairy legs

 

 **Isaac:** perfect. Man, I love the thought of all that dark hair… Everywhere…

 

 **Danny:** and i’d make him walk over to me

 **Danny:** i’d be sitting on the couch

 

 **Isaac:** his big dick would wag as he walked.

 

 **Danny:** yeah. he’d really fill out the front of that thong

 

 **Isaac:** ugh.

 **Isaac:** tell me how much. I wanna know.

 

 **Danny:** alot

 **Danny:** 10 inches or so

 

 **Isaac:** and fat!

 

 **Danny:** he’s shy about it though

 **Danny:** embarrassed about how big it is. how big his bulge is

 

 **Isaac:** love it when he’s self-conscious about being so big.

 **Isaac:** being all blushy.

 **Isaac:** that fat monster cock wasted because he loves taking it up his ass so much.

 

 **Danny:** yessssss

 **Danny:** big dicked bottoms are so hot!

 

 **Isaac:** yes. Yes, they are. xp And he’s the fucking hottest of ‘em.

 **Isaac:** keep going.

 

 **Danny:** iput my hands on his hips. run one of them up his abs

 **Danny:** maybe make a comment about how naughty he is wearing such a slutty thong

 **Danny:** something that a good boy wouldn’t do

 

 **Isaac:** ugh… You’re killing me, dude.

 **Isaac:** just so much “yes!” here.

 **Isaac:** Derek loves being called a “good boy.”

 **Isaac:** he feels so bad for all his fuck ups.

 

 **Danny:** and he bites his lip, maybe like looks away kind of pouty?

 **Danny:** embarrassed about how slutty he knows he’s being

 **Danny:** but his cock throbs visibly in his thong at the same time

 

 **Isaac:** pumping up even fatter for you.

 **Isaac:** he wants you and your teasing words and your tender hands on him so much.

 

 **Danny:** i’d kiss his navel

 **Danny:** one hand slipping around back to grope his ass

 **Danny:** and kiss down to his bulge

 

 **Isaac:** bet he smells good there.

 **Isaac:** like sex and wolf and want.

 **Isaac:** bet he’s starting to leak for you.

 

 **Danny:** he is.

 **Danny:** he’s a heavy leaker

 

 **Isaac:** always.

 

 **Danny:** with those fat heavy nuts

 

 **Isaac:** so. Fat.

 

 **Danny:** they’d have so much heft to them

 

 **Isaac:** wanting for you to fuck the seed out of them.

 **Isaac:** bet he’d moan like a whore when you touch them. Squeezed them.

 

 **Danny:** i’d slip to my knees

 **Danny:** and even though i’d be on my knees, he’d still be in my control

 **Danny:** telling him what a naughty dirty cock teasing slut he is

 

 **Isaac:** hell yes!!!!

 **Isaac:** he’d agree.

 **Isaac:** he knows what he is.

 **Isaac:** and with the promise of your mouth so near his cock….

 

 **Danny:** i’d rub one of my fingers over his hole

 **Danny:** while i sucked him through his thong

 **Danny:** before kissing around his hip and moving behind him

 

 **Isaac:** yes! Get that ass ready Damnit!

 

 **Danny:** i’d probably tell him then that I was gonna pull his thong off with my teeth

 **Danny:** i kinda wanna pull it down from like his taint?

 **Danny:** i dunno how that would work exactly

 **Danny:** but that’s what I intend to do!

 

 **Isaac:** You’d need to make spread his stance. Open up those thick thighs.

 **Isaac:** Reach around and grab his ass cheeks and hold them open for you.

 

 **Danny:** yessss ❤

 **Danny:** anyway i’ll skip ahead a little. I need to be in that ass, like now!

 

 **Isaac:** Okay. I’m totally down with that.

 

 **Danny:** and i’d slowly drag his thong down to his knees before making him kneel on the couch

 **Danny:** arms on the headrest

 **Danny:** : ass out

 **Danny:** back deeply arched

 **Danny:** and i’d eat him out

 **Danny:** but i’d make him talk dirty while I did it

 **Danny:** i’d make him tell me what a slutty fat assed bitch he is

 **Danny:** how badly he needs me to eat out his huge ass

 

 **Isaac:** Dude… Damn!

 

 **Danny:** i’d spank him encouragingly to let him know when he’s doing well

 **Danny:** so he knows his dirty talk is going in the right direction

 

 **Isaac:** holy

 **Isaac:** fuck

 **Isaac:** so awesome!

 

 **Danny:** the thought of making him embarrass himself like that is so fucking hot

 **Danny:** and then forcing him to arch his back like that

 

 **Isaac :** absolutely.

 

 **Danny:** i have a huge kink for forced back arching

 

 **Isaac:** it’s a beautiful thing for sure.

 **Isaac:** his fat tits pushed out his lush ass up. Shit.

 

 **Danny:** eventually id’ stand up

 **Danny:** and pull my cock out

 **Danny:** rub my cockhead against his hole

 **Danny:** make him beg for my fat cock up his fat ass

 

 **Isaac:** describe his hole for me.

 

 **Danny:** his hole would be ridiculously tight

 

 **Isaac:** shit yeah.

 

 **Danny:** i can’t decide if it would be pink or dusky brown.

 **Danny:** either way it would be extremely pretty. xp

 **Danny:** virginal  

 

 **Isaac:** always virginal andhairless.

 **Isaac: t** he type of hole that just begs for a cock

 **Isaac:** I don’t care if he’s got fuzzy cheeks, but all around his sweet starfish it’s stripped bare.

 **Isaac:** like a bitch hole should be.

 

 **Danny:** yes! totally hairless

 

 **Isaac:** a ripe for fucking, little tight pucker.

 

 **Danny:** and then once he’d begged and was all needy and desperate

 

 **Isaac:** skin darker around it than the rest of his smooth, fat cheeks.

 **Isaac:** cause you know he’d shave that ass.

 **Isaac:** keeping it smooth for his stud.

 

 **Danny:** come on, Isaac. I’m trying to fuck him!

 

 **Isaac:** sorry. Lol. I just got so excited. I have an asshole kink?

 **Isaac:** go on…

 

 **Danny:** i’d torturously slowly start sinking into him

 

 **Isaac:** unf!

 **Isaac:** that poor pucker’s gonna look so much darker soon.

 **Isaac:** puffy andalmost bruised by the time you’re done with him.

 

 **Danny:** yessss

 **Danny:** yes. Iet’s say he has like a really nice dusky brown hole

 

 **Isaac:** mmmmmm

 

 **Danny:** part of me is almost tempted to make him put the thong back on so i can fuck him while he’s wearing it

 

 **Isaac:** hot…

 **Isaac:** that thin strip pulled off to the side. Clinging to one of his fat asscheeks.

 **Isaac:** your hand holding on to the fabric.

 

 **Danny:** yesssss

 **Danny:** but considering the point of this was to drag his thong off with my teeth

 **Danny:** maybe making him put it back on would be awkward

 **Danny:** maybe it would be hotter caught around just one ankle.

 

 **Isaac:** what a pretty fucking picture.

 

 **Danny:** i want him clamping down so tight as i slowly sink into him. kind of fighting me

 **Danny:** even thoughhe desperately wants me filling him up completely

 **Danny:** wants me so deep inside him

 **Danny:** but once i’m in i make him wait for it

 

 **Isaac:** do you let him move at all?

 **Isaac:** work that fack ass back on your cock?

 

 **Danny:** NO! not until i’m buried in him

 

 **Isaac:** perfect.

 **Isaac:** I can only imagine all the slutty noises he’d make.

 

 **Danny:** when I start fucking him. yes!

 **Danny:** then i’d make him start working

 

 **Isaac:** so needy and greedy for your cock.

 

 **Danny:** he’d make the most bitchy desperate moans

 

 **Isaac:** fuck yes. Such a greedy slut!

 **Isaac:** voice all breathless.

 **Isaac:** begging you.

 **Isaac:** “Danny…”

 **Isaac:** too embarrassed to say the rest.

 

 **Danny:** i’d make him

 **Danny:** i’d love making him say all sorts of dirty sexy things

 **Danny:** all the stuff he’s too embarrassed to say with anyone else

 

 **Isaac:**!!!! O.0 !!!!

 **Isaac:** tell me what he’d have to say.

 

 **Danny:** how much he needs me inside him

 **Danny** : i love the thought of making him talk about how fat his ass is too

 **Danny:** make him tell me how badly he needs me to breed him

 

 **Isaac:** yes. Yes! YES!

 

 **Danny:** make him tell me that he needs to be punished for being such a cock tease

 

 **Isaac:** his voice all stuttered and shy at first, but as you fuck him and his need builds he’d get more vocal.

 

 **Danny:** that i own his ass/his hole/him

 

 **Isaac:** ...

 **Isaac:** unf! So fucking hot.

 

 **Danny:** that he belongs to me

 **Danny:** that my cock belongs in his hole

 **Danny:** maybe something like make him tell me that he wore a thong because his ass is too fat for briefs

 

 **Isaac:** then maybe he should just be kept naked.

 **Isaac:** not torture any more fabric with how bubbled his butt is.

 

 **Danny:** maybe i make him talk about the rest of the pack

 **Danny:** what they’d say/think if they saw him like this

 

 **Isaac:** ooooooh…. Fuck yeah.

 **Danny:** or what he wishes they would do to him

 

 **Isaac:** go on.

 

 **Danny:** maybe tell him how disappointed scott would be in him if he knew what a whore he was

 **Danny:** or make him admit that he desperately wants Liam to fuck him

 **Danny:** or that he dreams of Boyd splitting his ass open

 

 **Isaac:** hell yeah!

 

 **Danny:** not that i necessarily would make him fuck his other friends/pack

 **Danny:** but he gets off on the degradation

 **Danny:** and me exploiting the dirty fantasies he’s trusted me with

 

 **Isaac:** yeah. I get that.

 **Isaac:** having to reveal all his dirty little desires. His slutty mind in constant overdrive.

 

 **Danny:** i’m so horny! lol

 **Danny:** did you cum already?

 

 **Isaac** : yes. :P

 **Isaac:** I came at: “that i own his ass/his hole/him”

 **Isaac:** but I didn’t want you to stop.

 

 **Danny:** lol. fucking pervert.

 

 **Isaac:** xp

 **Isaac:** this stuff is too good, man. We should be writing this down and posting it somewhere…

 **Isaac:** somewhere Derek would find it. He’d be shocked, confused

 **Isaac:** but mostly excited and horny.

 **Isaac:** he’d want it to happen. Crave it.

 

 **Danny:** fuck. I wanna come now…

 

 **Isaac:** lol. Don’t let me stop you. Or do you need a little extra help?

 

 **Danny:** :P

 

 **Isaac:** hey, remember our last skirmish?

 

 **Danny:** yeah

 

 **Isaac:** so I took this when he wasn’t looking…

 

 **Danny:** god he’s such a slut.

 **Danny:** look at those jeans. you can’t tell me he isn’t begging to be fucked

 

 **Isaac:** I know. :P The way he's squatted there, if that tank rode up you'd see that red thong winking at you...

 **Isaac:** it’s a hot pic.

 **Isaac:** right?

 

 **Danny:** it is.

 **Danny:** so hot i just finished to it

 

 **Isaac:** HA!

 

 **Danny:** so…. next time do you think we can come up with an idea where you and I both fuck Derek?

 

 **Isaac:** sure. I’m totally down with that. The more dicks in him the merrier!

 

 **Danny:** ❤❤❤

 

 **Isaac:** What I need to get right now though is some sleep.

 

 **Danny:** you’re so cliche dude, always wanting to sleep after you cum. lol.

 

 **Isaac:** xp Shut up asshole. I’m relaxed.

 

 **Danny:** lol

 

 **Isaac:** anyway, I have some ideas already for an alpha spitroast.

 **Isaac:** we can brainstorm on it more this weekend.

 

 **Danny:** yeah. thanks for indulging me.

 

 **Isaac: l** ol. That’s what pack does.

 **Isaac: n** ight, man. : )

 

 **Danny:** night. gonna sleep a lot better now. ;)

 

 **Isaac:**  that makes two of us. Wonder about Derek though, with his poor needy ass all empty… XP

 

 **Danny:** dude, don’t get me started again.

 **Danny:** night!

 

 **Isaac:** g'nite, Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t's been too long since I've posted, I know. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> If you are interested, I have started a tumblr too: https://alwaysbottomderek.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'm going to upload my fics there and maybe some other fun Derek-related things that aren't so ambitious.
> 
> Also, I'd like to give a head's up to those of you who enjoy my collaborations with the esteemed Benn_Xavier. Benn's in between gigs at the moment, so he's taking on commissions. You can find out more at his tumblr (https://bennxavier.tumblr.com/). Hope you'll consider checking that out.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> ABD


	2. Jackson and Theo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick WARNING in this chapter for homophobic language.
> 
> And there's a brief section that some might construe as racist, however, this is not its intention.
> 
> I am putting these warnings here instead of tagging the whole fic, as these are not issues with the first chapter.
> 
> If you have any concerns you might be triggered, well, I don't know what you're doing here reading my porn in the first place, but please be kind to yourself and don't read.

Posed shirtless in front of the full-length mirror hung on the door of his closet, Jackson was admiring his abs when his laptop ‘pinged.’ Though it was difficult for him to tear his eyes away from the reflected teen Adonis he moved over to his desk.

Seeing it was Theo, he grinned and plopped down in his deskchair.

While Jackson didn't trust the kid completely, Theo seemed to be pretty genuine in splitting from his past to become part of the pack. Time would tell, he guessed.

Over the last few months though, they'd kind of become late-night text friends. In the course of this, they found they had more than a few things in common. One of these, a desire to possess a certain green-eyed werewolf.

This commonality had led to the formation of a sort of ritual. One that centered on virtually fucking Derek Hale in as many ways as possible.

Jackson lifted his hips and pulled his shorts down. Kicking out of them he leaned back in his chair and splayed his muscular thighs. A desk drawer opened to reveal a box of kleenex and a bottle of unscented lotion. (He was of the strong opinion few things smelled better than his natural self).

Everything laid out for his nightly jerkoff session, he forewent any salutation and jumped right into replying to Theo's "hey jackson..."

 

* * *

 **Jackson** : that pack meeting today was so fucking boring.

 

**Theo** : scott did a good job though

**Jackson** : dude you have such an alpha crush…

**Theo** : shut up

**Jackson** : stop being a pussy about it and own it.

**Theo** : i will if you will

**Jackson** : if i will what?

**Theo** : own that you have a crush on our alpha

**Jackson** : fuck you! if anything he should have a crush on me.

**Theo** : i knew it! lol

**Jackson** : dick! you can’t see but i am flipping you off right now.

**Theo** : lol

**Theo** : so maybe I kind want scott to fuck me. but you know who I want to fuck?

**Jackson** : derek.

**Theo** : O.o

**Theo** : how’d you know?

**Jackson** : how can i not know? you always want to fuck derek.

**Theo:**  lol. true

**Jackson** : and btw, how he dresses, dude he’s practically begging us to fuck him. god that ass. when he turned around and squatted right in front of me at the loft today.

**Jackson** : he’s wet for this dick, I swear.

**Jackson** : fucking slut… teasing… that black tank was so tight today his juicy titties were almost popping out.

**Theo** : adding to the subject of things that bulge!!!

**Theo** : derek’s dick must be huge. have you ever looked at it?

**Jackson** : his fucking cheap ass jeans are so tight how could i not?

**Theo** : yeah. he needs a good fucking

**Jackson** : what he needs to be is turned into our pack bitch.

**Theo** : O.o

**Jackson** : no. seriously.

**Jackson** : think about it.

**Jackson** : we’d be so much better bonded if we were all fucking him.

**Jackson** : and he’d be so much happier. fucking slut wants all of us. me mostly. I know it.

**Jackson** : he’d be in heaven. hard dick in his ass every time he turned around.

**Jackson** : might make him lose that perpetual bitchface.

**Theo** : I kind of like his bitchface

**Jackson** : look even better drenched in our cum though.

**Theo** : dude! fuck yeah!

**Theo** : pack bitch. I like that

**Jackson** : I also think derek would look hot in a collar.

**Theo** : im not into like… slaves necessarily

**Theo** : but like… collars are still hot

**Jackson** : maybe not for you. but I was born to be served. have a collared slut-slave to do my bidding.  fuck. that’s like one of my secret fetishes. for derek in particular.

**Theo** : secret? i’ve seen your computer, dude

**Theo** : XP

**Jackson** : well, okay. not so secret.

**Theo** : maybe scott should just collar him at a pack meeting one day

**Jackson** : fuck yeah!!

**Jackson** : slave or no, collaring him at pack meeting would be hot.

**Jackson** : tell me how it would happen.

**Jackson** : cause I can’t imagine derek would willingly wear a collar.

**Jackson** : you know how he is just even about dog jokes and stuff

**Jackson** : even though he’s clearly a bitch if I ever saw one.

**Theo** : I dunno how it would happen

**Jackson** : use your imagination, raeken!  there must be something. we have to collar him somehow.

**Theo** : i dunno how to do it. i’m too horny to be creative 

**Theo** : but damn! i really like the idea of a collared derek!

**Theo** : and collaring him at a pack meeting…

**Theo** : turning him into the pack’s bitch

**Theo** : showing him his place

**Theo** : getting him in touch with his true slutty bottom nature

**Jackson** : maybe we could just come to a unanimous decision that derek belongs on his knees sucking cock.

**Theo** : yes. yes he does

**Jackson** : that mouth. i mean just look at it.that is a mouth made for dick. imo. The way he purses it. 

**Jackson** : practically blowing me kisses in front of everyone.

**Jackson** : always licking his lips… he wants me!

**Theo** : hey! don’t be selfish, man. he wants all of us and scott, as our alpha… you’ve seen scott in the showers, right?

**Jackson** : you so totally love him.

**Theo** : fuck you… 

**Theo** : ok, so maybe

**Jackson** : you’re gonna have to fight isaac for him.

**Theo** : (this is me ignoring your dumb ass and your dumb ass comments)

**Jackson**. lol. bitch.

**Theo** : but scott’s so HUNG. he def needs a slut bitch of derek’s caliber that could handle him and all that alpha dick he grew into

**Jackson** : i like that. And you’re right. he got bigger.

**Theo** : with werewolves, it seems like being turned adds some inches

**Theo** : i mean, i think my cock grew like two inches - soft - after

**Jackson** : yeah, i noticed. you’re big alright.

**Theo** : too bad the same doesn’t happen to kanimas.  xP

**Jackson** : you’re an asshole. besides, like i need any more meat. I need to be able to walk without trippin.

**Theo** : HA! so godamn cocky

**Jackson** : literally. :P

**Theo** : so i think all the pack is sporting huge cocks.

**Jackson** : so do i.

**Theo** : well. maybe not stiles

**Jackson** : he’s only human. xP

**Theo** : i was going to say that. but maybe he can find a spell for his dick or something. cause you know he wants a piece of that pussy for sure

**Jackson** : yeah. but i don’t want to talk about stiles. right now, i want to fuck derek.

**Theo** : :)

**Theo** : definitely

**Theo** : and god since the docs messed with me

**Theo** : my cock’s not just bigger but im  soooo horny

**Jackson** : how’s that different from how you were before? XP

**Theo** : shut up, you dick! i have a hugely increased libido

**Jackson** : you think the whole pack is like that?

**Theo** : yeah!

**Jackson** : then we def need a pack bitch!

**Jackson** : and since derek gave up being alpha it’s only natural he should take that role.

**Jackson** : derek, who deep down is a total fucking pig bottom slut.

**Theo** : tell me more. how do you know this?

**Jackson** : based on his natural submissive tendencies! i mean, who the fuck just gives up being an alpha?

**Jackson** : i never would.

**Theo** : me either. yeah you’re right about that for sure

**Theo** : i know his bitch urges are there too but he’ll never admit them

**Jackson** : maybe deaton can fix us up a magic collar.

**Theo** : id be totally into that

**Theo** : can it bring all derek’s sluttiness to the fore?

**Theo** : like he keeps resisting.

**Theo** : but everyone knows what he is?

**Theo** : and his pheromones keep getting worse because he won’t give in?

**Theo** : and it’s making everyone crazy?

**Jackson** : yessssss!!!

**Jackson** : it’s not that far-fetched, he already makes us crazy.

**Theo** : do you think were the only ones?

**Jackson** : idk

**Theo:**  what if we’re not?

**Theo** : what if we’re all talking about him behind his back?

**Theo** : and jerking off and sharing fantasies about him?

**Jackson** : yes.

**Jackson**  that’s it exactly. has to be.

**Jackson** : he needs to be fucked so bad.

**Theo** : fucked

**Theo** : knotted

**Theo** : bred

**Jackson** : i mean, maybe this isn’t just a fantasy we’re spinning here?

**Jackson** : maybe this is real?

**Theo** : have you noticed his clothes keep getting sluttier and sluttier

**Theo** : he needs to be dominated and claimed

**Jackson** : trying to flip scott’s pack into owning his fat ass.

**Jackson** : man, our minds are but moments apart.

**Theo** : he needs to be the pack slut

**Theo** : pack bitch

**Theo** : pack whore

**Jackson** : what would derek be wearing the day we decide to put him in his place?

**Theo** : probably just some tight jeans and a tank top like usual

**Theo** : the clothes he wears tend to be so tight and on his musclely body and fat ass they look slutty enough

**Jackson** : yeah you’re right. he pretty much looks like a whore all the time already.

**Theo**  scott will probably rip his tank top off him anyway

**Jackson** : O.o

**Jackson** : fucking love to see that action!

**Theo** : ugh hot! right?

**Jackson** : who do you think would be at this bitching meeting?

**Theo** : scott - liam - parrish - nolan - corey - stiles….

**Jackson** : argghhhh! YES YES YES!

**Theo** : who else?

**Jackson** : i think the girls should get in on that action. I mean, I don’t know about allison but erica would fuck him like a champ.

**Jackson** : and i know lydia would tear his ass in two pegging him.

**Theo** : that firsthand knowledge?

**Jackson** : shut up dickwipe! we’re not talking about me here, we’re talking about derek.

**Theo** : i will take that as a “yes.” lol

**Jackson** : (ignoring) so lydia and erica could dp him. both ways. one in each end and then two in his ex-alpha pussy.

**Theo** : they’d make him cry for sure

**Theo** : wreck his ass for days

**Jackson** : you know who else would wreck his ass for days, healing or not?…

**Theo** : boyd

**Jackson** : boyd! YES! exactly who i was thinking!

**Jackson** : I really want to see derek owned by boyd some day.

**Jackson** : his faithful old beta balls deep in that ass.

**Theo** : damn!  tell me more! :P

**Jackson** : he’d stretch derek’s hole so much.

**Jackson** : make him gape like a tunnel.

**Jackson** : plus, it would look so fucking sexy! that huge fat dark cock and derek’s pale ass skin.

**Theo** : i’d love him to get some payback on derek for the way derek’s treated him

**Theo** : boyd delivering a punishing fuck

**Jackson** : HELL YEAH! take that cock, slut!

**Jackson** : making derek’s eyes water.

**Jackson** : pant like a real bitch in heat.

**Theo** : that would be soooo good cause sub bitch alpha derek is hooooot

**Jackson** : oh yes.

**Theo** : what about boyd and deaton teaming up?

**Theo** : to make derek a slut for black cock 4ever?

**Jackson** : hell yes!

**Jackson** : that would be hot as fuck!

**Jackson** : collared derek at the vet’s!

**Theo** : or anywhere. spitroasted between those two. that’s just as hot as lydia and erica stuffing him with their huge silicone dicks

**Jackson** : shit. deaton and boyd might be hotter

**Theo** : unless the girls’ dildos were knotted. cause that’s so fucking hot it’s incendiary

**Jackson** : before you go off on that tangent anymore, can we go back to the pack bang and that magic collar deaton made?

**Theo** : oh. ok

**Jackson** : deaton needs to endow it with some mind control or something

**Theo** : yeah! lol

**Jackson** : tell me how you think derek would react when it’s snapped on his neck.

**Jackson** : or maybe would scott use his alpha voice to get derek to put it on himself?

**Theo** : oh. I like this tangent waaaaaay better!!! that’d be so fucking sexy! scott going all alpha!

**Theo** : his eyes glowing that deep red

**Jackson** : i still like the idea of scott ripping off derek’s shirt, but also the idea of making him strip in front of the pack really turns me on too.

**Theo** : yes! <3.<3 <3 <3

**Jackson** : hearts? dude you’re so gay.

**Theo** : fag, don’t be homophobic

**Jackson** : lol.

**Theo** : I just think making Derek strip himself because he’s being controlled… that’s definitely a super hot idea too

**Jackson** : yeah. derek wouldn’t really have a choice then.

**Theo** : it’s just he would be so embarrassed, but then like the collar also is starting to work

**Jackson** : so he’s both humiliated and turned on?

**Theo** : yes please!

**Jackson** : you just know derek gets turned on by humiliation.

**Theo** : story of his life

**Theo** : everyone knows it

**Theo** : but him… xP

**Jackson** : even though he thinks he keeps it a secret. if only he had a sliver of my self-awareness.

**Theo** : *eye roll* 

**Theo** : when it happens i want us and the rest of the pack lolling around on the couch

**Theo** : derek in front of us

**Theo** : waiting for our orders

**Jackson** : shirt first.

**Jackson** : watching him strip out of that tank.

**Jackson** : his nipples already diamond hard.

**Theo** : YESSSSS. us all lazing around but watching greedy and intent

**Jackson** : yeah. him hating and loving all the attention.

**Theo** : maybe scott just springs the collar on derek initially? And suddenly derek is collared before he knows it?

**Jackson** : we could make him play with his nipples.

**Jackson** : make him knead his tits for us.

**Jackson** : so lush, those fat pecs. i wonder if a guy could actually titty fuck him.

**Theo** : unf! I can see that, for sure! DAAAAAAMN!

**Theo** : obviously i want his nipples pierced eventually….

**Theo** : or maybe the collar manifests tit piercings when we make him play with his nips in front of us for the first time?

**Jackson** : hell yeah!

**Jackson** : i was thinking we would just tell him that’s what we’re going to do to him at first.

**Jackson** : tell him how pretty he’d look with silver rings in his nips.

**Jackson** : how much we’re going to enjoy playing with them.

**Jackson** : how he’s going to turn into such a titty whore.

**Jackson** : maybe we can even eventually make him cum just from tweaking his tits.

**Theo** : <3 <3 <3 (and fuck you. I like hearts)

**Theo** : that’d be so hot

**Jackson** : maybe i pop up off the couch then and go over and pinch one of derek’s nipples.

**Jackson** : drives him crazy being touched by me cause he’s ached for that for so long.

**Theo** : his cock would throb so hard when we told him we’re gonna turn him into a titty whore

**Jackson** : then you come up and takes one of his tits in your mouth.

**Theo** : our hands rubbing over his flat abs

**Theo** : fondling his bulge

**Jackson** : derek’s knees getting so weak in pleasure we have to hold him up.

**Theo** : maybe then we say the words and the collar pierces his nipples?

**Theo** : maybe once the collar starts working when we tell him to do something, it feels just like scott telling him to do something?

**Theo** : and he starts realizing that we all have that sort of power over him?

**Theo** : like we are all his alphas now?

**Jackson** : fuck yes!!! I may not be a wolf, but i was made to be an alpha!

**Theo** : tell that to lydia

**Jackson** : (ignoring you) you prick!

**Theo** : ; p

**Jackson** : i want to lick the little drops of blood of his nipples from his new piercings and then start pulling him out of those painted on jeans.

**Theo** : FUUUCK! thats so hot

**Jackson** : making all sort of comments about his body as i do.

**Theo** : would derek have underwear on?

**Theo** : or would he just be commando under there?

**Jackson** : i’d fucking love to find him in a jock or a thong.

**Theo** : you see him in a jock or thong already? I see briefs but skimpy…

**Theo** : i feel like he’d have the briefs on, maybe…like, trying to keep some modesty but they’re still pretty slutty

**Jackson** : i know i get over eager when it comes to accessorizing that fine ass. but it’s only because I have the best sense of style.

**Jackson** : like this then? but that don’t cover as much of his butt?

**Theo** : yes!

**Theo** : i want his cheeks really hanging out

**Theo** : like in his mind he was lying to himself when he bought them, thinking he was being modest

**Theo** : but really he was just being a slut

**Jackson** : love it

**Theo** : :)

**Jackson** : that ass…  fuck… but yeah. okay. briefs. but i want them practically coming off when we pull his jeans off him.

**Theo** : we can dress him up to our liking later

**Theo** : or maybe the collar can?

**Jackson** : you mean the collar can dress him?

**Theo** : it could

**Theo** : maybe it can dress him in whatever we say we want

**Jackson** : yeah.

**Jackson** : that’s hot.

**Jackson** : but can we get derek out of his jeans before worrying about dressing him up later?

**Jackson** : like i need that ass bared and bred!!!!

**Theo** : yessss!!!  lol

**Jackson** : i want us pulling him out of them.

**Jackson** : making him lift his feet as we strip them off. not pedo but almost like…

**Theo** : he’s not able to do it himself.

**Jackson** : yes!!!!

**Theo** : and like the rest of the pack are starting to crowd around him?

**Jackson** : yes!!!!

**Theo** : the others getting up from the couch to crowd around and touch

**Jackson** : lick him.

**Jackson** : give him little nips that make him shuffle this way and that.

**Theo** : like wolves playing

**Jackson** : but not really playing.

**Theo** : more hunting.  you know?

**Jackson** : yeah!

**Theo** : he’s just prey, a piece of meat

**Theo** : or he feels like one

**Theo** : and deep down he loves it

**Jackson** : maybe we kind of pass him around?

**Jackson** : each one of us grabs him.

**Jackson** : touches what he wants.

**Theo** : and each one of us is saying what we want to do to him

**Jackson** : the front of derek’s briefs are soaked by the way.

**Jackson** : dude’s leaking so much.

**Jackson** : so touch-starved and now all these hands on him.

**Theo** : course he is

**Theo** : and derek is a heavy leaker. has to be

**Theo** : what with those huge bull nuts

**Jackson** : yes! always yes to bull nuts!

**Jackson** : and a horse cock!

**Theo** : but we all tell him not just what we want to do to him

**Theo** : but what we’ve been fantasizing about doing to him

**Jackson** : ohhhhh… fuck yeah. tell me more!

**Jackson** : what does liam say?

**Theo** : well, i didn’t have specific ideas of their fantasies yet.  but just like….derek comes to the realization that we’ve all been fantasizing about him for so long

**Theo** : all we’ve been thinking about whenever we saw him is about how fat his ass is

**Jackson** : how we want to get deep in it. his friends. his pack

**Theo** : leaves him just feeling even more like a piece of meat you know? but he likes it?

**Theo** : and maybe the others talk about specific times? like liam could talk about that time derek confronted him in the locker room and snapped his lacrosse stick

**Jackson** : yeah. and?

**Theo** : and how he’s been wanting to make derek pay him back for it using his ass

**Jackson** : would he paddle derek with a piece of that broken stick while he fucked him?

**Jackson** : someone has to want to spank that ass.

**Theo** : make derek wail

**Theo** : turn his fat cheeks bright pink

**Jackson** : maybe someone starts talking about wanting to leave Derek gaping.

**Theo** : boyd

**Theo** : or maybe boyd and erica have been fantasizing about practically raping derek together?

**Jackson** : fuck yeah! and then scott and stiles say erica and boyd giving him a rape gape would be good.

**Jackson** : because it will make it easier for them to both slide into him at the same time after.

**Theo** : stiles will definitely need a spelled dick then. lol.

**Theo** : but I wanna like to be the one to fuck derek with scott. me and my alpha’s dicks sliding together inside his fucked out pussy!

**Jackson** : i want derek to ride me.

**Jackson** : bounce up and down on my cock until his thigh muscles are on fire.

**Theo** : i bet we all want that! <3 <3 <3

**Jackson** : okay. derek riding my dick is heart worthy. I concede.  

**Jackson** : and i’ll make sure with him squatting on my dick he’ll never need to have a leg day in his workouts again.

**Theo** : xP

**Theo** : :)

**Theo** :  :)

**Theo** : make derek utterly fucking wreck himself on our cocks

**Theo** : make him do all the work

**Jackson** : yes.

**Theo** : fuck! i want that! holy shit

**Jackson** : his fat cock in a jock and not allowed to touch it.

**Theo** : yes

**Jackson** : on movie night he can just go from one lap to the next.

**Jackson** : while we’re all are watching the tv.

**Jackson** : backing that big ol bubble butt of his up to the next boner

**Jackson** : working that ass onto it. until it’s swallowed by his rosy bitch hole.

**Theo** : maybe it’s not even that he’s not allowed to touch it, i just dont think he’d be that interested in touching his own cock anymore?

**Jackson** : oohhh… That’s nice.

**Jackson** : like he can only come on a cock?

**Theo** : tugging doesn’t do anything for him anymore

**Theo** : yeah. like he still gets hard and throbbing

**Theo** : but he gets way more pleasure from getting fucked than from his own cock

**Jackson** : if he’s not wearing a jock it would be great to see that fatty meaty cock of his bounce while he bottoms.

**Theo** : fuck wouldn’t it!???

**Jackson** : YEAH!!!

**Theo** : I loooove a big dicked bottom

**Jackson** : dick slapping up against that flat stomach of his.or his top’s stomach when he rides.

**Theo** : HOLY FUCK! that… that… gif! O.o that is so derek’s dick.

**Jackson** : and my gorgeous coke-can cock in his cunt. Though my abs are soooo much better.

**Theo** : get over yourself. lol

**Theo** : hey, what about derek starting to have prostate/anal orgasms?

**Jackson** : uh… YES.

**Jackson** : and uh…

**Jackson** : ALWAYS!

**Theo** : lol

**Theo** : he’d have so many

**Theo** : he’ll like cum until he’s dry

**Theo** : and then still want more

**Theo** : even though it hurts

**Jackson** : he’s not happy without a cock in his ass.

**Theo** : what about like…. self-lubing slick that he cums out his ass?

**Jackson** : courtesy of the collar? i am all for that.

**Theo** : oh yeah! i didn’t think of that as an explanation but that would totally work

**Theo:**  and how about too, minutes after putting it on all his body hair starts to shed off?

**Theo** : leaving him completely bare for us

**Jackson** : his chest, his ass, his legs, his nuts.

**Theo** : shed, or it just like….i can’t think of the word….un-grows. lol

**Jackson** : naked… so naked.

**Jackson** : stud’s like me need some fuzz, but on a bitch like him. yes. I love that.

**Theo** : and so sensitive without all that fur

**Theo** : do you think he’d feel embarrassed being so smooth?

**Jackson** : absolutely.

**Jackson** : it would make him feel kind of emasculated.

**Theo** : but a bitch should be smooth, i think

**Theo** : means he can’t hide.

**Jackson** : and every bit of him is accessible.

**Jackson:**  he’d feel vulnerable for sure.

**Theo** : but even with the way we are being sort of rough with him… he likes it?

**Jackson** : loves it!

**Theo** : it feels like caring in a way in his state of mind?

**Theo** : and he wants us to keep touching him

**Theo** : saying such dirty nasty things about him and what we’ll do to him

**Theo** : even though he’s still mortified too

**Theo** : and I think the collar and his own submissive nature makes him want to be good for us?

**Jackson** : yeah. sure.

**Theo** : like even though he feels so embarrassed and turned on and humiliated he also feels sort of…safe?

**Theo** : like he trusts us?

**Jackson** : dude, you’re so sweet with him.

**Theo** : leave me alone, asshole. i’m working out a complex past. 

**Theo** : who knows? maybe sweetness will be my new thing.

**Jackson** : lol. whatever.

**Jackson** : i just want to see him fall down on his knees and start worshipping my magnificent dick like it deserves to be.

**Jackson** : or presenting and holding that plump ass open so we can all see his bare, wet, virgin pucker.

**Jackson** : we’re turning him into our bitch for his own good, after all.

**Theo** : and for the good of the pack

**Theo** : i need to cum lol

**Jackson** : then cum man.

**Jackson** : i’m in the same boat.

……

…..

…..

**Theo** : lol

**Theo** : done!

…..

…..

……

……

**Jackson** : ah… ya beat me!

**Jackson** : not by much though.

**Jackson:**  :D

**Theo** : :D

**Theo** : shit. I so want his to happen

**Jackson** : fuck. yeah. It never will, but at least we can dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love on that last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one too.
> 
> -ABD


End file.
